Heretofore, surface-mounted door latches having pivotal latch bolts have required bolts or rivets upon which pivotally to retain the latch bolt. Frequently, the inside handle for actuating the latch bolt has also been mounted or journaled upon a rivet. While such constructions are quite suitable functionally, a considerable portion of the expense in manufacturing and assembly is attributable to the operation of drilling, inserting and staking the rivets.